Patrick's Food Fountain
Patrick's Food Fountain 'is the second episode of the first season of Fairly OddBob. What do you think of Patrick's Food Fountain? Its awesome! Its great! Its good Its ok Meh Its boring I don't like it I hate it Plot Cosmo and Wanda create a food fountain for Patrick who hasn't eaten anything since he lost all his money. But things are about to get messy when Mr. Krabs notices the fountain, and hopes to use it to earn money. Transcript ''episode opens at SpongeBob's pineapple. SpongeBob is giving a tour of his house to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda 'SpongeBob: '''Well, this is it! Home Sweet Pineapple! '''Timmy: '''You live in a pineapple? '''SpongeBob: '''Great, isn't it? I was searching for a house a few years ago and I couldn't find anything. But then this large pineapple landed, and it was the perfect place to live! '''Cosmo: '''I'm thirsty right now. Can I drink your pineapple? '''SpongeBob: '''Uh, no. '''Cosmo: '''Oh, man! Now I can't drink anything except for this weird glowing thingy. ''out his wand and seems like he is about to drink it 'Wanda: '''Cosmo, thats your wand. You can't drink that. But you can poof up a drinking fountain! ''poofs a drinking fountain. And when he tries to drink out of it, water sprays at him 'Cosmo: '''Gah! This happens to me all the time! '''Patrick: '''Hey, guys! Whats all the commotion? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, its nothing. Cosmo was just thirsty again. Thirsty for being weird. '''Patrick: '''He wants to be weird? '''SpongeBob: '''I was being sarcastic. ''stomach growls '''Patrick: '''Ugh, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten anything since I lost all my money, and my food. And I seem to be getting skinnier by the minute. '''Wanda: Hmm, I wish I can give you some money. But I can't according to Da Rules. 'Cosmo: '''I can give you money! Here, let me give you some...oh wait. I can't either. '''Timmy: '''Hey, I got an idea! ''something in Cosmo and Wanda's ears 'Patrick: '''What? What? What are you whispering about? '''Wanda: '''Turn around for just a sec. ''turns around, and something poofs behind him. He turns around, and there, standing right in front of him, is a large fountain spraying out different food 'Timmy: '''Patrick, say hello to the Food Fountain! '''Patrick: '''Hello Food Fountain! I'm here to eat you! Ooooh, a falling pizza! ''the pizza ''Spaghetti with meatballs! ''the spaghetti, and gobbles up the meatballs ''A chocolate shake! '''Timmy and Wanda: '''Ooooh, a chocolate shake? ''three fight over the shake, and it drops on the ground. Luckily, three shakes land right in front of them, and they slurp them up 'Patrick: '''This is the greatest gift I had ever gotten in the years that I can remember! '''French Narrator: '''Several hours later. ''is now an overweight starfish 'Patrick: '''Ah, that hit the spot. I think I'm ready to hit the sack. Night' everyone! Thanks for the really cool present! '''Cosmo: '''No problem, pal! But you better let me eat many things in several hours too! '''Patrick: '''Oh, we'll see about that! Eating contest tomorrow! ''that night, while everyone's asleep, Mr. Krabs notices the fountain, and turns it on to see what it does 'Mr. Krabs: '''What did those fairies create now? ''gasps ''Its a food fountain! If I can sell every food that comes out of this fountain, I'll be the richest man in the sea! ''then notices a switch for changing the speed, and turns it to the high setting 'Mr. Krabs: '''Heh, heh, heh. Can't wait for the sack full of money tomorrow! ''next morning, SpongeBob gets out of bed, and tries to open the window 'SpongeBob: '''That's weird, our window isn't opening. '''Gary: '''Meow ''tries opening the front door of his pineapple, and it was stuck too 'SpongeBob: '''Well, I guess the only way to see the outside is to go to the roof. ''and Gary go to the top of their house, and they see many different foods scattered all over the place 'SpongeBob: '''What the, how did this happen?! ''looks past the leaves of his pineapple, and sees a huge mountain of food next to the fountain, then screams 'Squidward: '''Ohhh, I can't sleep when someones screaming! ''his window and sees a huge mountain of food, then screams ''What on earth is that?! SpongeBob! What is going on?! '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know Squidward! The fountain is running at full speed! ''Squidward, Patrick, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda all go to the fountain, and see that the on/off switch is gone 'Wanda: '''Someone took away the on/off switch! Now the fountain won't stop running! '''SpongeBob: '''I wonder who could've took away that switch and let the food fountain continue running. '''Timmy: '''Hmm, it might have been someone who wanted to sell the food, but who? ''thinks for a second, then realize who it was 'Everyone: '''Mr. Krabs! ''to the Krusty Krab, where they break down the door 'Mr. Krabs: '''Hey! That door costed me money! '''SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, why did you break the switch off of Patrick's Food Fountain? '''Mr. Krabs: '''I wanted it to continue running so I can sell the food and earn money! ''laughs 'Timmy: '''You crustaceous cheapskate! Because of you the entire city will be flooded with food! ''ground starts shaking, and big pile of food breaks through the windows of the restaurant 'Wanda: '''We gotta do something! The entire city will be destroyed by food! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Maybe I could just go ahead and sell the food right away! Come one come all to the Krusty Krab for some delicious food! ''break into the Krusty Krab, and wait in line in front of Squidward 'Squidward: '''Welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order? '''French Narrator: '''Two hours later. '''SpongeBob: '''Its no use! There is too much food, and the customers won't be able to eat them all! '''Patrick: '''Hmmm, I wonder who would be able to eat all that food... ''and Cosmo come up with an idea 'Patrick: '''Are you thinking what I'm thinking? '''Cosmo: '''Back at ya bro... '''Both: '''Eating contest! '''SpongeBob: '''On your marks...get set...GO! ''and Cosmo eat as much food as they can, but eventually they get too full 'Cosmo: '''Must...win...contest. '''Patrick: '''Must...stop...being...hungry. '''Timmy: '''Its no use! The fountain just keeps going and going! '''Wanda: '''Maybe someone specialized in science can stop the fountain! '''SpongeBob: '''Hey, Sandy can help us! I hear she has a ray gun that can eliminate things! ''to Sandy's treedome 'SpongeBob: '''Sandy! Are you there? We're in need of your sciency knowledge! '''Sandy: '''What's the trouble here? '''Patrick: '''I lost all my money, and I couldn't afford any food. So Cosmo and Wanda created a food fountain for me. But Mr. Krabs broke off the on/off switch so he can earn this green rectangle things, and the fountain is still running! '''Wanda: '''Pretty soon the entire city will be covered in food! Can you help us? '''Sandy: '''Hmmm, I do believe I have an eliminator ray that can make things be gone in your very eye. ''a box, and takes out her ray gun 'Sandy: '''Here it is! Now take me to the fountain. ''to the food fountain 'Sandy: '''Yikes! This thing just keeps running! But I'll get rid of it in a jiffy! Everyone duck so you won't be eliminated from existence! ''drops on the ground, and Sandy fires her eliminator ray at the fountain, which causes it to explode 'SpongeBob: '''Yes! Its gone! '''Sandy: '''It sure is, but this place is really messy! '''Timmy: '''I wonder who would be able to get rid of all this food... '''Patrick: '''I know! '''Patrick and Cosmo: '''Eating contest! ''and Cosmo dive into the food and the episode ends Category:Fairly OddBob Episodes Category:Fairly OddBob Season 1 Category:PhazerGazer5000